This invention concerns, in general, brake systems for land vehicles, and in particular, compensation for operational states of such brake systems with reduced braking effect.
In the case of brake systems for land vehicles, it is known that their braking effect falls when they are very stressed. This is also called “fading”. The causes of it include the temperatures which occur with high stress (e.g. at high braking pressures), and which cause increased volume holding capacity for the hydraulic fluid of the brake system as a whole, and in particular of individual wheel brakes. In this way, for instance, it can happen that displacement reserves of individual components of a brake system (e.g. main cylinder, brake servo, brake pedal) are used up before a sufficient braking pressure can be generated. The result can be that the brake system cannot provide a braking effect which the driver wants.